This invention relates, in general, to data processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to processing data analysis applications within such an environment.
Data analysis applications are used to analyze data produced by one or more sources. One example of a data analysis application is a real-time data analysis application, which analyzes and processes data as it is received. For instance, real-time data analysis applications analyze real-time data produced by continuous sources, such as trading transactions from the stock market, alarms from a manufacturing plant, etc. Real-time data analysis applications are used in multiple domains, including automated stock trading, network monitoring, security and surveillance, fraud detection, among others.
In one example, a data analysis application may use an analytic model to process data. For instance, in stock trading, the real-time data analysis application may employ frequently updated analytic model(s) of market and/or stock price behavior (based on historical data) to execute trades in real-time by processing an incoming stream of bid and quote transactions. Likewise, fraud detection applications also typically employ behavioral fraud models to score incoming financial transactions, such as credit card or wire transfer transactions.